Peace Doesn't Last
by gallantmon7196
Summary: When an unknown evil starts rising from the pits of Tartarus, the six remaining heroes of the second Great Prophecy must band together with some new Half-bloods to protect there home. But what will they do without their fearless leader, Percy Jackson.


**This sort of popped into my head and I wanted to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

Prologue: A Hero Falls

* * *

###Tartarus, At the Doors of Death###

"Look Percy, we don't have a lot of time, we have to go."

Percy looked at the love of his life, Annabeth. His sea green eyes meeting her stormy grey orbs. He knew he should do what he was about to do, he had made a promise to her. One that he was about to break.

"I can't go Annabeth."

"What do you mean?"

He regretfully looked at her, eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I...I me...I mean, that I'm not going to go with you. Bob and Damasen with his drakon are barely holding of Tartarus as we speak, and someone has to hold the button for the twelve minutes. I'm staying behind."

Annabeths eyes widened in horror at what her boyfriend said. They had just been reunited after eight months of being separated, now he was doing this. Sacrificing himself to save her. Giving himself to death so that she may live. No. She wouldn't allow it, she couldn't allow it.

"No, Percy. Whatever happens, we will face it together."

"Annabeth..."

The two of them shared a kiss. One that was deep and passionate. All of their surroundings melted away. The sounds of fighting faded away along with the roars of the monsters. All that mattered was the two of them. Annabeth was in absolute bliss. Never had they kissed so passionately. Even the first kiss they shared under the Camp Half-blood dock, oh so long ago. Annabeth then felt a small pressure on her stomach, but she didn't care, all that did were Percy's lips meeting with her own. Finally breaking away, she gazed at him. Tears flowed from his eyes freely. He leaned forward, a whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry."

Suddenly the pressure increased and Annabeth was thrown through the doors. She looked up at Percy, his tears falling freely from his ever saddening eyes.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I love you."

Annabeth tried to jump forward, but only slammed into the Doors of Death as they closed. Screaming in a mix of rage and sadness, she banged her fists against the doors as hard as she could. Over and over again, until a sickening crack could be heard. She withdrew her hands and held them to her chest, hissing at the pain. She must of bruised the bone or even broken them. The hissing gave way to tears. Sadness came of her as she sobbed and sobbed over the love of her life. She would never see those eyes again, never be able to hold him in her arms, and her is his.

* * *

###Tartarus###

Percy coughed violently as he held the button to keep the Doors of Death closed. The poisons that float in the air supply of Tartarus were starting to take its toll on the poor son of Poseidon. His throat burned, his skin started to blister from the heat, his eyes started to water. He was dying, that much was obvious. But how long until he sees the wings of death, he is not entirely sure. Hopefully he will be able to last long enough to hold the button.

"So, the great Perseus Jackson is sacrificing his life for the one he loves. How noble."

Percy turned around, looking in horror at the Primordial of the Pit, hell in human form, towering over him. Tartarus walked up to him, hold Bob and Damasen by their throats. The titan and the giant were both bruised and bloodied. Their arms bent in horrid directions, their legs are but mangled bit of flesh and bone, they arms is shredded to bits. Percy's eyes widened in horror again at his allies defeated states.

'So this is the power of a Primordial. Their power is monstrous, unlike anything we have faced before.'

Tartarus laughed. A laugh that was not one of glee or happiness, but one of mocking and evil. The laugh, similar to the Primordial's being, seemed to absorb all of the sound that surrounded it. Taking it to make its own. A laugh that fill young Percy Jackson with despair at his present situation. However, he immediately shoved such despair aside, he had to be strong. For Annabeth.

"So the stories are true. Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus. Defiant, even in the face of death. Well, prepare for the e-"

The ruler of the pit was interrupted as a small furry monster suddenly tackled his face. Distracting him. Percy, at first confused, instantly felt waves of relief flow through his when he saw that the assailant was Small Bob, the saber tooth kitten. The brave attack managed to buy Percy the last few moments needed to save Annabeth. A loud 'DING' rand through the Pit, signaling that the Doors have deposited Annabeth on the other side. Percy dropped to his hands and knees, too weak to be able to stand any longe. Tartarus roared in rage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In anger, he grabbed Small Bob, his entire hand encompassing the small monster. Throwing his fist horizontally, Tartarus thrust away the Saber-tooth. Percy could barely look up, but watched in horror as Small Bob, flew helplessly past him, before meeting its end when it was impaled by a jagged piece of obsidian. Opal white blood, poured out of the small body and dripped onto pitch black rocks. Percy felt anger overflow him, his vision seeing nothing but red, as he watched the poor innocent creature squirm around before slumping its shoulders and dissolving into a pile of golden dust. The demi-god extended his trusty sword, Riptide, to its full three foot length before lunging at Tartarus. He drove the celestial bronze blade into the heel of the Primordial. The ruler of the Pit roared in rage as golden ichor leaked from the wound. He batted away Percy with the back of his hand.

"You will pay for that."

Tartarus lumbered over to the fallen demi-god and placed his massive foot on Percy's smaller body. The Primordial then started to press down. Perseus Jackson screamed at the immense that spread throughout his body. His ribs started to bend and snap, one punctured his lung, forcing his to start coughing crimson blood everywhere. Percy looked up to the sadistically grinning face of his killer, before he blacked out, letting darkness overtake him. The faint beating of feathery wings coming from the distance. Getting ever closer.

* * *

**Well. Did you love it, or hate it, or something else?**

**Until next time.**


End file.
